He's lucky to have you
by fangirlthoughts
Summary: Agent Trip visits Simmons while she watches Fitz, and they had a small talk./ one-shot.


Trip slides the glass doors of Fitz's medical room with his elbow carefully balancing the tray of food he's holding. He tries not to make noise as he puts the tray on the bedside table on the left of Fitz's bed.

He looks at the scenery in front of him. Fitz lay there peacefully sleeping with various wires connected to him, his left arm on a cast, and a monitor showing his weak but stable heartbeat. And on the other side of the bed was Simmons, sitting on a chair beside Fitz. She must've fallen asleep still holding Fitz's hand.

Trip walked over and shook her gently. "Simmons? Simmons wake up." She started to steer then finally woke up, letting go of Fitz's hand, she rubs her eyes and flexes her neck. He smiles at her. "Hey girl."

"I must've fallen asleep." She said looking up at him and giving him a small smile. It seems like the only thing she can give to anyone these days, a small smile. "Has something happened? Do we have orders?"

"Nope. Nothing like that. But I did bring breakfast." He said as he went to get the tray and get a chair to sit beside her. "I brought tea for your majesty and coffee for me," he said handing her a mug of hot tea. "And two ham sandwiches specially prepared by yours truly." He smiled at her and handed her the sandwich. He hoped to get a bigger smile from her, but he was disappointed.

"Thank you Trip, though I'm not really hungry." She said as she took a bite from the sandwich. Only then that she realized she was hungrier than she was letting on. She didn't want to admit it but the sandwich was really good, and she couldn't stop herself from eating more.

Trip smirked as he saw how she liked the sandwich. "Yeah you said that last night when you didn't have dinner with us." He looked at her, looking at Fitz. She looked so fragile and weak since the time they arrived at the playground. He hated seeing her like this. Wishing he could make her feel better even by just a bit. "Hey, you know you should get a proper rest. We could watch him for you. It's only been two days. And you know what the doctors said, he just—"

"Needs time to rest and that he'll wake up when he's ready. Yes I know." She took a sip of her tea. It felt really good to drink something hot right now, and the tea was just how she wanted it to be. She heaved a sigh and looked at Trip. "I just can't wait till he wakes up, and I want to be the one he sees first, you know." She looked back at Fitz. She really didn't mind Agent Trip keeping her company. She was actually grateful for it. But she couldn't help feel a bit guilty because of Fitz.

"You know, Skye said you're hiding something. I know you already told us how you got out of that pod, but you didn't exactly tell us everything." He saw her get serious and look down, "Hey I'm not forcing you to tell me. I just want you to know I'm here, if you need someone to talk to."

She always hated how bad she is at hiding her thoughts and feelings, and how good Skye is with seeing through people. "Thank you Trip. I guess I'm just not that ready to think on what happened, let alone talk about it." She saw Trip nodding, disappointment on his face, but she also saw understanding. She guessed he's familiar with this feeling. She put down the now empty mug and looked at Fitz again, stroking his small curls. He always looked so much younger than he already does when he's sleeping. She felt Agent Triplett's eyes on her. "He saved my life, our lives, by risking his own. But I don't know how I could've lived… if he didn't."

He saw how much she cared for him, and couldn't help but feeling a small ache in his heart. "He's very lucky to have you. And I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you alive and well. All because of him." He said, smiling at her.

Simmons looked at him. She could swear she saw hurt flash through his eyes as he looked at her, but he just smiled.

"I'll go make breakfast for everyone now." He said, breaking eye contact as he moved to collect their mugs. "You could eat again if you're still hungry. And you better have dinner with us tonight. I'm making macaroni." He said smiling at her. He walked towards the door but looked back at her before exiting, "You know, Fitz would be happier if you look healthy when he wakes up. I'm just saying." He winked at her before he finally left.

* * *

AN: hey guys! Hope you liked this short fic.

It's actually my very first fic and i just wanted to see how to do things here. pls pls pls give me a feedback. would really appreciate it ;)

FYI. i love fitzsimmons. and the finale just left me emotionally wrecked. cant wait till the next season :3

don't forget to criticize my work. pretty pls :) xoxo


End file.
